


I Wasn't In Any Hurry

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bisexual Wally West, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M, POV Behrad Tomaz l Behrad Tarazi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Behrad/Wally drabble collection.
Relationships: Behrad Tomaz l Behrad Tarazi/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. I Wasn't In Any Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behrad and Wally bond over improvements to the Waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the 100words prompt technobabble on dreamwidth.

They devolve into technobabble quickly. Behrad isn’t sure if this is the first time he and Wally do this or if his memories of them doing this are borrowed from a sister that only exists in his totem, but they’re standing in front of the Waverider engine discussing improvements. Wally understands him, is right there building on Behrad’s ideas. It’s exhilarating, but not in a life threatening way.

Then Wally grins at him. Behrad’s breath catches. He looks away. Wally catches his hands. Their eyes meet.

“I think we agreed to start over,” Wally reminds.

They grin at each other.


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally kisses Behrad for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone amnesty prompt anticipation on dreamwidth.

They’re on their backs, side by side, shoulders touching as they look up at the engine. They don’t need to be laying on their backs looking up at the engine, but here they are, arms brushing occasionally as Behrad describes his latest repairs and improvements. Wally makes a suggestion. Behrad glances over. Their eyes meet. Wally grins, that smile that lights up his whole face and makes Behrad mouth go dry. Behrad tries to wet his lips. Wally leans in, leans over him. Behrad touches Wally’s chest.

“Enough anticipation?” Wally teases before kissing him. Behrad pulls him close, kisses back.


End file.
